DC Prime: The Question
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: 13 years ago an amnesiac awakens, who's compelled to balance the scaled between the good & evil- the weak & the strong. He's a natural investigator, utilizing methods none wouldn't fathom using. He asks the questions no one will. But he truly wants to answer just one... Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**The Question**

**"Death Denied" Part (1 of 4)**

**by Rob T.**

* * *

**THEN**

**A beaten and broken man is dragged into an open area, overlooking a cliff suspended over raging surf & jagged rocks. Those dragging stop before a well dressed gentleman, who has something to say.**

**Gentleman**

Look at you. I welcome you into my home, Treat you like family… LIKE A BROTHER, AND YOU BETRAY ME! I never saw it coming, I'll admit that. You fooled me good. Now I have to go underground before she kills me for letting you get this far. But at least I get the satisfaction of vengeance.

**A muzzle flash, and the piercing explosive sound ends it, and his body falls from the cliff.**

* * *

**NOW**

**Hub City, a small sub-district on the outskirts of Gotham. Specifically, a lavish skyscraper. The self-proclaimed symbol of humanitarian aid.**

**Q **(self narrates mentally)

_They thought no one would find them, hidden behind their money and grandiose reputations. They thought no one would connect the dots, and discover their crimes. No one believed an organization this charitable had hidden motives. No one would believe these saviors of the hungry, were actually an elaborate ruse for human trafficking of children. No one ever thought to ask the question. But I did._

**He moves in & out of the shadows, picking off every obstacle. One by one, they fall, Until he crashes into a large room, where men armed with physical prowess & lack of conscience are stirred into a frenzy upon his appearance. The rush him. A question he asked himself long ago come to mind… "How does one fight men such as these?" The answer… without mercy. When the last of this group falls, he finds himself face to face with what can only be described as a living mountain.**

**Q **(self narrates mentally)

He's stand completely calm, cracking his knuckles, anticipating pounding me into powder. I'm clearly out muscled here. How does one defeat a greater opponent? In this case, you exploit a hidden weakness. He's standing with all his weight on his left leg, wonder if he's nursing an old injury.

He runs straight at the clearly over confident brute. Barely avoiding a bone crushing haymaker, he dons his brass knuckles, and smashes his right knee. The brutally rained down on this opponent renders him useless, and his pummeled into unconsciousness.

He walks over to a lock room. When he opens it, children run to the back, trembling in complete fear.

**Q: **Don't be afraid. They cannot hurt you anymore.

Child: Can I go home?

**Q:** Excellent question. Of course you can.

* * *

**MOMENTS LATER**

**Q **(self narrates mentally)

_I watch as the authorities take away these scum bags. The evidence I provided, and being caught red-handed, will put them and their posh accomplices away for life. I see parents united with their missing kids. Will they be okay? Can anyone survive something this traumatic? Only time will tell._

* * *

**THEN**

**A hospital room**

**A bearded comatose patient begins to stir.**

Nurse: Doctor! Doctor! He's waking up.

Doctor: Well damn, I never thought you'd wake up.

Bearded Man: (in a broken dry voice) Ho-How long?

Doctor: You've been here 13 years, my friend.

Bearded Man: WHA..?!

Doctor: Calm down, guy. You muscles haven't moved for a long time. It'll take time. HEY!

**He panics from the bed, ripping Iv's from his arms. Pushing staff aside, as he runs from the facility.**

Doctor: Call the police! (Mentally) There's no way he should have been able to do that. 10 years? Every muscle in his body should be atrophied.

* * *

**NOW**

**KBEL. Hub City news outlet. Most of their stories are just trashy, sensationalistic drivel. But they have their moments.**

Editor: Good work, Vic! I didn't think you had anything here. I mean charities & human trafficking? Damn! I thought they were one of the good ones.

Vic: I told ya, Ezra. When I smell a story, it's always something juicy.

Ezra: Well keep it up. We may actually start giving the Planet a run for the money.

Vic: Yep.

Woman: Hey, Vic! You said you wanted anything I can find on a Philip Korrigan?

Vic: Yeah?

Woman: One of my sources has spotted him Los Angeles three days ago. Chinatown, as far as they can tell. He entered a joint rumored to be a Yakuza front. They got a pic. He's with a woman.

Vic: Send me the pic. Thanks Clara.

**He looks at the picture.**

* * *

**THEN**

**A penthouse suite, straight out of a rich person's wet dream.**

Man: Mr. Korrigan. Mr. Szasz.

Mr. Korrigan: Thank you for seeing us, Sho. This joint venture will be lucrative for us all. My friend

here guarantees it.

Sho: I'm sure he does. My partner wanted to meet you in person before we went continued. May I

present the Lady Shiva.

**A woman of incredible, japanese beauty enters room. They look into her eyes, and a chill takes hold. Then, she sees Mr. Szasz, and pauses. It's not something she does often. It isn't a good sign.**

Shiva: You are harder to kill, then I would have ever imagined.

**Phillip & Sho fix their guns on Mr Szazs.**

Szazs: Do I know you?

Shiva: Once you knew me, as no one ever has, or ever will again. I thought you dead years ago. I'll be sure you die this time.

* * *

**NOW**

**Vic **(self narrates mentally)

_There's an interesting question. Someone tried to kill me, and put me in a 13 year coma. I awoke 5 years ago, and have been kicking ever since. If it was it her? But she said, she thought me dead years ago. have I died more than once?_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

"Death Denied" Part (2 of 4)

by Rob T.

**THEN**

**A beaten & broken Szazs stands, trying to prepare himself for more pain. Lady Shiva has broken him thoroughly, he's surprised he's still alive. Though through the pain, he can't help but wonder.. "I never met her. What the hell is she talking about?"**

Shiva: Look at you, Stephan… Charles.. Whatever it is you call yourself now. Unwilling to surrender.

Just like when you faced my father, all those years ago. I am not my father.

**He feels every blow… every kick… He wants to defend himself, but his arms are useless. He's sure he's bleeding profusely internally, as he is externally. She is Lady Shiva, and there are very few who can match her in combat. As everything fades into black, he hears her final words.**

Shiva: This is no longer fun. Korrigan dispose of this man, and then you & I will discuss your

incompetence**.**

**NOW**

**Los Angeles. Hub City on steroids.**

**Specifically, one of the many luxury hotels, spread throughout its downtown area**

Q: _ I thought about moving out here once. Still might. Right now, I'm here for him. Philip Korrigan. A businessman. A criminal. My murderer. Vengeance can be easily mine. But not yet. What's one way to solve a maze? Start at the end. Like all arrogant criminals, he believes himself untouchable._

Korrigan: You two stay out here. I'll only be a minute. (**He enters the hotel, and as he later enters his suite**)

Q: I have some questions for you.

Korrigan: Wha..?! (**As he's slammed against the wall. He goes for his gun- KRAK! A mistake**)

YEEEAARRGGH!

Q: Where is Shiva?

Korrigan: I..

Q: (_If you know what to look for, you can hear a lie before it's spoken _(**KRAK!**)

Korrigan: ARRGH!

Q: Did you know breaking fingers is not as easy as tv makes it look. Now answer my question, and keep in mind, I may have more questions, than you have fingers left.

Korrigan:: She's in Gotham! Last I heard! I don't go where she is, man! Please.!?

Q: Thank you. (**He drops Korrigan to his feet**) Oh, I do have one last question. (**Korrigan looks with fear in his eyes**) Do you remember Charles Szazs?

**Suddenly there's a window shatters, 10 stories up. Then Korrigan smashes into the roof of his luxury car. He barely survives.**

Q: _That was rhetorical._

**LATER**

**On a commercial flight headed for…**

Ezra: GOTHAM! You just fly to L.A. Why the hell are you now flying to Gotham.

Vic: Dude, calm before heart explodes. The source I just saw just gave me something good... Yakuza in Gotham.

Ezra: Get the hell back to Hub! That's not news. Everything bad happens in Gotham.

Vic: Sure it does. But not everything crime related in Gotham involves Wayne Industries.

Ezra: (**Looking shocked**) Alright, Vic. Corroborate everything! I don't need anymore libel suits. Especially, the kind someone like Bruce Wayne can bring.

Vic: No worries, chief. Besides, there are worse things to avoid in Gotham than Bruce Wayne.

**THEN, Gotham**

_**Q: Ask anyone their definition of a hell on Earth? Nine times out of ten, the answer's this city. Gotham. Since, I adopted my nom de gare, I've avoided this godforsaken place. But young pageant models are dropping like flies in the Hub, from bad drugs. And every question I answer, has the La Rouge Pageant connected to this piece of shit street gangster- a boyfriend of one of the judges. This dirtbag's mine.**_

Q: (**From the dark corner of the apartment, he speaks) **Thought no one would figure it out, didn't you? Slick hair. Nice teeth. Law degree. All the while, testing your poison on unsuspecting girls, too business putting on makeup too see you coming. But I got all the answers now. You're done. (**A sudden crash interrupts me. Then I see "him". This is not good**)

Batman: You've got three seconds to explain your presence in Gotham.

Q: Is that a question? (_**I couldn't help myself. He's on me in the blink of an eye. Fear personified. The main reason I avoided this city. I actually thought of asking for his help on my other problem. Now, I'm just hoping he doesn't take my head off. It's almost like fighting her, but worse. I need to get away. Then, I see him… aiming directly at Batman's back. This is gonna suck. I dodge his left cross, and go straight at the dirtbag. **_** BLAM! **_**Everything goes black.**_

**NOW. Gotham City**

Q: _I dropped enough hints. I promised him I would if I ever needed to come back to this city… "His city". But she's here. As breathtaking as ever, and probably 10 times more deadly. But I need to see her. I need the answers only she can provide. In my memories, she's at least 10-15 years younger when she & Korrigan killed me. But she said she thought dead years before that even happened. I gotta find out what she meant. I sneak into the penthouse suite. As stealthy as, I can possibly be. It doesn't help._

Shiva: Before I make regret invading my domicile, state your business.

Q: **(Stepping out from the shadows) **I have questions.

Shiva: Is that you, Charles. Though you where that featureless halloween mask, I recognize your voice… your stance.

Q: Just tell me how I knew you, and your father. Why did he try to kill me?

Shiva: Try? You truly do not remember? Oh Charles, if that is indeed your true name. You are a living question, aren't you A true enigma- even unto yourself. It would seem that neither disembowelment, bombs, or my gentle embrace you will not remain dead. **(She drops her coat) **Let us see if you'll survive me, this time.

_**Q: I blink, and her hand is inches from my head. Her speed… her reflexes… her grace… I am no match for her. I'm barely dodging her long enough to even think about a counter attack. Strange. The advantage is her's. Why is she not exploiting it. And with that perspective in mind, and moves she thought unknown to me, I get distance between us.**_

Shiva: Very good. You are much more skilled than in our last encounter. But I am Lady Shiva. And I am without equal

**Q: **_**Fuck! Three blows so fast I could even react. I'm sure she just cracked a rib. Gotta get out of here. **_Enough! You're not going to kill me. I see that now. So tell me! You, say I destroyed your father. That I loved you. Why would I do that?

Shiva: Why? You brought it on yourself. The day you dishonored me. How you used a young girl's love to destroy her father? Because of you, I was forced to regain my honor in the harshest ways imaginable. You were an assassin. Apparently, sent on a mission of vengeance. And when my father learned the truth. He came after you. After my father sliced through your abdomen, and you clung to prevent your insides from falling out, you said. "This is for the people of Najador." Some little flick of a village whom you claim my father was complicit in eradicating. You looked in my eyes as you set off an explosion that decimated my life. Were it not for a promise I made, I'd have killed you already. But it doesn't mean I can't inflict pain. Are you ready, gaijin!

**Q: **Sure. I'm ready… to go. _I run full speed, and crash through her window. The fall would have killed me, if I were anywhere else. But not in Gotham. Because what does Gotham have more of, than crime? Fire escapes. She won't pursue me. She said she made a promise. I have an idea, who that was to. If he didn't already know, he surely knows she's here now. She won't risk involving him. Need to heal. Good thing I have a place to crash._

**THEN. GOTHAM**

Q: _I awaken with a helluva headache._

Batman: You didn't have to do that. I saw him.

Q: You're welcome. How long was I out?

Batman: 4 hours, though you should actually be dead. That bullet should have torn through your spleen, at that distance. Who are you?

Q: The Question… of my life. I just don't know.

Batman: You seem to naturally have no finger or palm prints. You're O-neg like millions of others.

Q: Things I already know.

Batman: What you may not know Vic Sage, if that's actually your name, is that your face seems to pop up everywhere. Though most people wouldn't notice it. My computer is more advanced than anything out there.

Q: I've been trying to figure out who I am for years. But distractions like that assclown, have my attention, as well.

Batman: Here. This is everything I've found on you so far. He's going to Gotham PD. You can rest here. Then, go back to Hub City.

Q: And if my trail leads me here again?

Batman: Vic. Never come here without letting me know.

Q: _uh… Was that a threat?_

**NOW. GOTHAM**

_Q: I hate this healing ability. I can feel it all. But at least I got more answers, though I also got more questions. I look at myself, and I can't be older than about 35, or so. But if Shiva was telling the truth, that I looked exactly the same then. That would put me in my fifties. That can't be._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Death Denied" Part (3 of 4)**

**by Rob T.**

* * *

**KBEL, Hub City… Now**

**Q: It took nearly a week to completely heal from my encounter with Shiva. But what else should one expect after facing her, other than a pine box. I got off lucky- a cracked rib, a dislocated shoulder, and some internal bruising. But I got the answers I needed. Young Shiva beat me nearly to death, andKorrigan finished the job with a .38, 13 years ago. But about 5 years before that, I apparently survived disembowelment, at the hands of her father, and an explosion. She said I was there on a mission of vengeance for the mass murder of some Tibetan village. Ok. Was it my vengeance? Or was I working for someone else? More questions.**

Clara: Vic. The chief's pissed. He's calling for ya.

Vic: Thanks, Clara.

What's up, Ez?

Ezra: What up? With your Gotham story dead in the water, I gotta find a new lead

story. I need you on this, instead. I got a tip that someone's smuggling weapons

through Hub's shipping yards. I need a story here, kid. You game?

Vic: What do you think?

**Q: Ezra gave me everything he had on this smuggling story. I squeezed my CI's for anything they could find out, without getting themselves killed. Nothing seems to connect. I need different eyes here.**

**There's another ability I have, I rarely discuss. I'm not sure I completely understand how it works. Through a relaxing of my rational mind, I can open myself up to all the unseen connections of the world. What I experience could drive one completely insane. Sometimes I believe it has already. As I approach this elevated state, I keep one question in mind, and follow the improbable leads.**

**Why Hub shipping? They are strictly domestic. Gotham. Central City. Metropolis. Nothing international. Who'd benefits? If it was just Gotham, I'd understand. But the other two cities, who'd risk encountering the lightning guy, and the boy scout? Who'd be that crazy? Answer's easy. Terrorists. Those morons are nothing but crazy.**

**Later… Hub shipping. Hidden in the shadows of freight cars.**

**Q: Getting in here was way too easy. Two security guards. Really? A place this huge? I see my story. You're welcome, Ezra. **

**The Question spots men in the shadows.**

**Q: Well, what do we have here? Almost didn't spot them. The Yakuza was always good at stealth. Good thing I'm slightly better. They're loading the weaponry on the ship. Doesn't matter. Nothing's leaving port tonight.**

**A car drives up.**

**Q: Okay. Who's this? More yaku-? Wait! I know him. He's older, but it's him.**

**Butch.**

* * *

**THEN**

**New York 1985**

**A much younger Butch, exits a warehouse barking orders to the surrounding henchmen, a negotiating with another "businessman".**

Butch: Get that shit in the van. Okay, Mr. Szazs. 100 A-K's, Grenade launchers, &

.45's Everything you asked for. I want the other half of my money, so I can get

out of here. Cops are cracking down lately.

Szaza: Yes, I know. Who do you think sent me?

Butch: Wha-? **As a flashbang grenade goes off. **GET 'IM! GET THAT FUCK!

**Szazs, using the smoke to his advantage, starts taking out the henchmen with a skill level none of them could fathom. Butch uses it to flee.**

**Running, abandoning his own men, no loyalty. Ducking, hopping fences, hiding, he's sure he got away.**

Szazs: You're something else, Butch. You rope these morons into backing you up.

Then you leave'em to rot, first chance. I'm sure they'll thank you properly…

in Rikers.

**Desparately, he goes for Szazs. Only, to be beaten down. There is no question who wins.**

Szazs: Moron.

* * *

**Hub Shipping...NOW**

**Q: There's nothing but silence. Yakuza soldiers are strategically spread about, to protect their shipment- efficient. They must be taken out with equal efficiency.**

**I snatch one into the shadows, and his partner catches it peripherally. As he calls for him, walking & prepared to shoot. I come from above, my sheer weight overwhelming him. **

**I knock another out with his own gun, but he got off a shot. They now know something's wrong. And bunch up, around Butch's car as he's screaming for the ship to leave port. Too late to stop it. I'll catch up. I land in the center of the bunch. All the panic, and fear of shooting on another, makes their hesitation my greatest weapon. Until, 7 men lay beaten senseless. So I turn to Butch, crashing, and pulling him through his car window.**

Q: Been awhile. Moron. One question. Where was the shipment headed? **He begins**

**to laugh maniocholy. Why?**

Butch: It wasn't headed anywhere, but closer to downtown, in Hub Bay. How else will

the "FOAB" do the most damage. The People's Jihad will be successful in the

greatest attack, since 9/11. Who's the moron, now?

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Death Denied" Part (4 of 4)**

**by Rob T.**

* * *

**Hub City Harbor**

_**Q: I don't know how I missed this. I suppose I wasn't asking all the right questions. Of course, they wouldn't go to Metropolis- that's the boy scout's turf. Central City would be stopped in a "flash " , and Gotham would bring nothing but pain. They needed a city where they had a chance at success. So they picked mine. Now I've got the **__**world's most powerful vacuum bomb, with the shockwave equal to a nuclear bomb. Even from the harbor, it will level miles of Hub before anyone of the big boys, could get here. It's up to me. I knock out the moron, and head for the speed boat I spot. quickly striking down the opposition I'd previously dealt with.**_

The boat speeds toward the freighter, pushed beyond it's manufactured limits. The Question hops on board, tying off the speedster. He manuevers through armed, suicidal men to get to the bomb. There's no way for him to get the freighter away from Hub City, in time. But if he can sink the freighter, the ocean itself, will muffle the shockwaves of the foab. First, he locks the freighter toward open waters- any distance is better than none. Then he sabotages the steering to prevent a return toward Hub City.

_**Q: Ok, gotta sink this tub. Good thing assclowns like these always carry more weaponry than they need. Three grenades & C4. That should do it. This tub needs to go down fast. Need to open up the cargo bay enough for the ocean to quickly fill. **_

_**And than I'm hit from behind. A 6'3", no neck stack of muscle, decides I need to die right now. I've got no time for this, and I'm fresh out of mercy**_ ( He says as he jams an unpinned grenade in big man's mouth, and kicks him into just the right spot, to begin this freighter's demise… KABLAMMM!) _**Alright, I now with those planted, I got about 15 seconds to avoid dying… again.**_

The Question dives through the opening in the bay, and cuts the rope of the speedster, and let's it drag him as far as it can until…

**BOOOOOOM!**

The explosion, though muffled under the Atlantic creates a decent sized wall of water, that I'm helplessly trapped in. And then, I'm not. I'm on the pier in the Hub City Harbor, and then I see it… a blue and red streak across the sky, somehow creating enough of a sonic boom to dissipate the wave in it's entirety. He must have heard the explosion, even though it was submerged, and got here just in time to stop the collateral damage.

I didn't even get to say thanks.

Well, he's got that hearing so, _**"Thanks".**_

* * *

**Next Day.. KBEL**

Clara: This K.B.E.L. Nightly News reporting on the latest save of the hero we all know- Superman. Who not only stopped terrorsts, but a tsunami from wiping out Hub City. No one knows, how he knew this city was in danger, but we're glad he did… (Ezra turns down the sound).

Ezra: Look at that. The Planet's not gonna touch us this month. Terrorists

and Superman. Vic, I don't know how you do it but I'm glad you're doing it for

me.

Vic: All in the job description, Ezra. I need a little down time, though. If you don't mind.

Ezra: Take what you, Vic.

* * *

**In the Questions Lair...**

**Vic: **_**I need time to take this all in. Body's a conundrum of aches & pains. But other than that, I got alot of information to add to the board…**_

We see a somewhat, confusing mosaic of a board filled with notes, picture,stick pins & string, newspaper & magazine articles, and verified evidence.

_**I'm clearly not completely human, but even more, with the uncovering of Shiva's connection and my own fragmented memory reawakening, I understand now that I can't actually die. That's hard to swallow. **_

_**Who am I? What am I?**_

_**I will have answers to these questions, no matter how long it takes.**_

* * *

**CONCLUDED**

**EPILOGUE**

**A Shadowy Figure Speaks: So, you are still alive. I had no doubt you would be. But I have found you, even in that ridiculous "get-up" you've donned. And thus, my promise is renewed. I will kill you. For there's only room on this world,,,**

**Vandal Savage: For one immortal.**

**The BEGINNING...**


End file.
